


Unexpected

by wingsofthenight



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: A missing scene between Lady and Dante between mission 13 and 14 of DMC3.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about because I noticed that we didn't see what happened between Dante grabbing Lady to keep her from falling in mission 13 and when they were both standing when we first see them in mission 14 with Lady's leg bandaged.
> 
> No names given. Lady hasn't adopted Lady as her new name, and she canonically doesn't know Dante's until after their fight. It was weird writing it this way, let me tell you that.
> 
> Also no romance because I hate that trope where someone patches someone up and they immediately go goo goo over each other. Besides, it would be completely OOC for Lady to do that at this point in time.

She was too wrapped up in shock- how could she have been so blind as to believe her fath- _that man_ when he had tried to mislead her, even knowing what he had done? _-_ to even notice the ground beneath her crumbling before it was too late. She panicked, too weary and physically and emotionally shocked to even think of using Kalina Ann to slow her fall yet knowing she wouldn’t be able to survive the fall, not with the wound on her leg.

Before she fell more than a couple feet, someone grabbed her hand. She glanced up to see the ma- _demon_ in red from before keeping her from falling. Before she could process the fact that he was saving her again, he was lifting her up and dragging her to one of the walls that hadn’t yet crumbled as they waited for the tower to stop shaking.

Neither of them moved for several long moments after everything had calmed down, both just attempting to process everything that had happened.

Finally, the man next to her ran a hand down his face and said quietly but emotionally, _“Shit.”_

She let out a ragged breath that could almost be mistaken as a laugh. “Shit” was the least of the words they could use in this situation.

Too wrapped up in anger towards the man that had been her father, at that blue demon, and most of all at herself for having been misled by that man, she didn’t even notice the guy next to her rummaging in his pockets before he made a triumphant noise, causing her to glance over to see him pull out a roll of bandages.

“Why do you have those,” she demanded, “you don’t need them.” If he could heal from her putting a bullet in his head, he could heal from a few scratches.

He shrugged and started to unroll them. “Maybe not, but other people do. Good idea to keep them on you in case you see someone that does.”

With that, he reached towards her leg. She instinctively moved it, not wanting anyone to touch her even with the best of intentions.

Bad idea. She wasn’t even able to move it more than a couple inches before having to try and force back a howl of pain.

The man just sighed. “Look, I know you don’t trust me, but you’re going to bleed out if it doesn’t get bandaged. If I was going to do anything, why the hell would I help you?”

She scowled, grinding her teeth together. She despised the fact that he was right. There was nothing for him to gain in helping her; if he wanted her dead, all he would have to do would be to just walk off and let her bleed out. Or for an even easier option, to not have caught her to begin with. Why had he done that? What kind of twisted reasoning did he have? He had to know that she wasn’t going to fall into his arms like some kind of floozy in those stories she had loved growing up.

Apparently taking her silence as telling him to go ahead, he reached into his coat again and grabbed a little container and a surprisingly clean rag. Noticing her suspicious look, he said, “Don’t worry, it’s just this lotion thing I picked up from some people that work with herbs and other natural stuff. Helps keep infection away and numbs the area so you can move and stuff.”

Without waiting for a reply, he put some lotion on the rag before carefully inching closer to her and lifting her leg up so it was resting on his thighs, ignoring her yelp of pain and immediately running the rag over the wound, making her relax slightly in relief as the area numbed.

“You’re lucky,” he said, running the rag along the wound one last time before quickly bandaging her thigh. “No idea how, but he somehow missed your vein. Probably going to want to watch it, but you should be able to move once the bleeding clots.”

She couldn’t help the sigh of relief that came out. Dying in the middle of a demon tower before having even accomplished what she came here to do had not been a prospect she was looking forward to.

Bandaging done, he leaned back a bit, hesitating. “You have anything you can put under your leg to keep it elevated for a bit?”

As much as she wished otherwise… “Keep your hands to yourself or you’ll get shot again.”

“Surprised I’m getting a warning, Lady.” Regardless, he did move back as far as he could.

Was it her imagination, or did he say Lady like it was a name? He had to have heard Arkham call her Mary, so why didn’t he even attempt to call her by that cast-off name?

“Why do you know these things?” she blurted out, not wanting to think about that- or anything else that would make her break down in front of someone- and also unable to stop wondering about that.

He just cocked his head at her. “What are you talking about?”

She sighed. “Why would a demon learn first aid?”

He just stared at her for several long seconds, making her turn her face to avoid his gaze. Finally, he sighed. “Believe it or not, I don’t like killing people or watching them die,” he admitted quietly. “If something I can do will help someone survive…”

She just stared at him. “Why would a demon want to help people?” she asked, voicing the thought that had nagged at her since she had first saw him.

This time, he was the one to look away. “You’re not the only one who’s mom was killed because of demons.”

Silence.

Demons killing another demon? That happened?

Wait, why was she so surprised? There was one right next to her that did just that. Besides, if Arkham had been right about his parentage, and if any of the legends she had heard were true…

She was jolted out of her thoughts when the man shifted and cleared his throat. “Think the bleeding’s stopped,” he mumbled before gently- how was a demon able to be so gentle?- moving her leg off of his and standing up, hesitating a moment before a hand was stuck in front of her.

After a moment, she took it.

He had been right; he leg was stiff, but she was able to move it. It was odd. A demon was able to take better care of an injury than she herself would have. She would have just hurriedly bandaged it with a rag and more than likely collapsed at the worst possible time.

Maybe after her mission was over she could think more on this encounter. Until then, she couldn’t afford to.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do all my drabbles always end up this long unless it's something I originally posted on tumblr and never planned to here...
> 
> As you can see, Lady has the completely wrong idea about Dante's parentage. She just assumed both of his parents were demons and Dante hasn't corrected her (may not even realize she doesn't know actually and definitely doesn't think it'd make a difference if he did). (I kind of want to write her finding out but uh... *stares at the neverending backlog of fic I want to write*)
> 
> Yes I headcanon Dante knows first aid. He doesn't usually need it, but Eva thought it was a good idea for her sons to know the basics and he picked up on more stuff while growing up for practical reasons.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
